


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by goomyfish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Toolshipping - Freeform, also brunos meat is huge, more but the tag length here embarrassed me so i cut it down, ok thats a joke but only sort of, other characters are mentioned but only crow is like actually there during a scene so, past treasonshipping, sad cowboy cock sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomyfish/pseuds/goomyfish
Summary: A few months after the events at Crash Town, Kiryu stops by for a two-week visit as Team 5D’s prepares for the WRGP.There’s someone Yusei wants to introduce him to.(All chapters containing graphic content are marked with an asterisk*. See chapter index for details.)
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, Bruno | Antinomy/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Fudou Yusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke/Bruno | Antinomy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the nice notes i wrote down hours ago:  
> This is a non-canon scenario—all fics are, but in this case I mean that this would probably never occur within the canon timeline. I just think it's fun and wanted to put Kiryu and Bruno in the same room and see what happens. Thus, I did not bother to beta or edit this; it's just an idea to experiment with. Have fun!
> 
> the actual notes i'm writing right now at 4:44am exactly, which is very cursed: i laid in bed all day today in a state of deep depression eating fruit snacks and shotgunned all 7k of these words. no gods no kings no masters. no beta. no editing. only post. 
> 
> let chaos reign.

Bruno Borelli is five inches taller than Jack, but couldn't intimidate his way out of a paper bag. He inhales cup noodles like they're air, sits in the same spot for six hours straight typing away at the leftmost computer in the garage, and he's either got no idea that Yusei is making googoo eyes at him 24/7, or has personal reasons he won't make a move just yet. Right now, he's carefully picking out packing peanuts from Lua's hair after the kid put a box on his head. 

He's perfect, Kiryu decides.

If he could pick anybody to take good care of Yusei, he'd probably pick Crow first, but this guy is a close runner-up. They've talked about him when Yusei visits—in the desert twilight, Kiryu could see that starry daze in Yusei's eyes as he showed off the new tech on his D-Wheel, told him about the new mechanic they scooped up out of a parking garage at a dinner date with some cops, told him about the way Bruno is a genius with software and how he completes every program he's ever tried to write on his own and how he ate Jack's cup noodles and lived to tell the tale.

There's the jealousy, sure. There's always the jealousy, curling like smoke in the back of Kiryu's mind. The twinge of fear that he'll be left behind again, that he's second-best, that he's not good enough, that he can't hold Yusei like he used to anymore. Sometimes his nails dig crescent dents into his palms when he thinks about the way Bruno's face is clean and pure, with no jagged yellow marker like his. Bare and bony and leaning over the sink, Kiryu can't help the bile frothing at the back of his throat. He wasn't there, back then. He doesn't wear that suffering with pride. He doesn't know the things Kiryu knows about Yusei, the things he holds close to his knobby, emaciated chest.

But in their time apart, Kiryu has learned that going is not goodbye—that Yusei didn't forget him, that they still catch up on the phone when they've got a minute, that for the first time, Kiryu can accept his invitation to visit without guilt. That Yusei is happy one way or another. What more could he ask for?

A lot. But he's always been insatiable. 

"There," Bruno chimes, ruffling Lua's peanut-free hair. "Be careful next time, alright?" 

As Bruno hops up to throw out the packing peanuts and recycle the box, Kiryu's eyes can't help but trail after him as he goes.

(No wonder Yusei's sweet on him.)


	2. better than best

"Do you plan to ask him out, or what?"

Yusei's ears turn pink, and Kiryu snorts. "If you need a wingman, I'll be in town a few more days." He rests his chin in his hand, leaning an elbow playfully on the kitchen table. "Me and Crow can tag team it. We'll figure something out."

"I'm- it's not like that," Yusei smiles, shaking his head. "I don't need to."

"Hm?"

"I don't need to ask him, I mean," he murmurs, looking fondly down into his cup of hot chocolate. "He knows what I want to say before I do, sometimes. We just… know. We already go on plenty of dates."

Kiryu closes his eyes and smiles. "Then I better get an invitation to the wedding."

"It's a little soon for that," Yusei laughs. "But of course you will, Kiryu. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Best Man."

Oh. Blinking, Kiryu almost loses his grip on his mug. "Yusei, I- me?" Come on, don't choke up, don't make it obvious. "You could do way better."

"You're my best friend, Kiryu," he says with a grin that Kiryu has never seen before, like it's a scientifically proven and tested fact, like it's a vital component of the universe, like it's what carbon is to life and what binding space particles are to planets, to people. If only for a moment, Kiryu floats in the starlight that radiates from Yusei's core. "There's nothing better than the best."

Whoever makes Yusei this happy is somebody Kiryu has to love a little, too.


	3. nailed it*

"Oh man," Crow shouts, bending over dramatically. "Bruno, I think you dropped this?"

"Huh?" Bruno swivels around in his seat, gray eyes blinking. He doesn't bother getting up, just pushes the chair with his feet so he can wheel over to Crow. "Thanks, I- that's not mine!"

"You sure? I think it was in your pocket."

"I'm sure!"

Yusei doesn't even look up from his monitor as he types, too absorbed to notice. That won't do. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Kiryu says coolly, arms folded and leaning against the tool shelf. "If anything, using that proves your integrity and responsibility."

"Yeah, especially this one," Crow waves a tiny square of plastic around. "You can brag a little, come on. You're a Big Boy™*, huh?"

"I'm telling you," Bruno jumps out of his chair and his voice cracks. "It's not mine! Why would I keep it in my pocket?! It's safer to keep in a wallet, so it doesn't get punctured-"

"Never know when you'll need it. Like I said, it's very responsible of you." Kiryu remarkably manages to keep a straight face as he pats him on the shoulder. Crow wheezes, giving up first. Quitter. "Any partner of yours is in good hands."

"You two," Yusei finally turns around with a heavy sigh. "I'm trying to focus," he stands up and takes Bruno's hand to tug him back to work, pretending he's not flushed bright red. Poor bullied Bruno sits down again. "Please don't be so loud."

"Nailed it," Crow whispers, punching Kiryu in the ribs.

A few hours later, Kiryu's phone vibrates.

Kiryu smirks, shooting off a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okamoto's "Big Boy XL" is one of the best-selling condoms in Japan… funnie joke...


	4. deal with the reaper

Bruno goes with the team while they practice in the early days, making sure to test and fine-tune any bugs in the equipment. He isn't always needed after the first few sessions; they set up maintenance days between the practice days, and that’s when the garage is abuzz with excitement. But these quiet days where everyone is at the track and Kiryu would rather not be in public, he has some space to think. 

On these days, Kiryu and Bruno are the only ones in the house. 

They slip by one another, most of the time. Bruno is polite—he points out wires on the ground when Kiryu passes through so he doesn’t trip, and if they’re nearby each other come lunch, he’ll offer Kiryu one of the cup noodles on their little kitchenette shelf by the computers. Most of the time he’s not hungry, or he thinks he isn’t. Still hard for him to tell, but it’s getting better little by little. Bruno simply nods, flicks on the water heater, and gets back to reading lines of code.

Today, Kiryu leans down to look at Bruno’s screen over his shoulder, resting his arm on the back of the chair. “Looks complicated.”

“Eeyah-!” Bruno jolts upright and whips around to look at Kiryu. In his long, dusty black coat with his silver bangs partially hiding his eyes (both of them graying underneath from the weight of insomnia), he must really look like the Grim Reaper after all. “Oh, hi,” Bruno laughs nervously, cutting himself off before he uses the honorific Kiryu told him to drop because he’s nobody important. Just a friend of Yusei’s passing through. “Hi, Kiryu.”

“Hey.”

Kiryu gestures at the shelf of cup noodles. “Are these Jack’s, by the way?”

Bruno swallows, smiling like there’s a gun to his head. “Um. Maybe?”

“Great,” he chuckles, swiping one from the top row and tearing it free of its plastic prison. “They’ll taste even better. Snitches get stitches.” 

“Ahaha, alright. I’d rather not get stitches… or have to face Jack. So I won’t say if you don’t.”

“Deal.”

With the pact sealed, Bruno nods and gets to typing, hands clicking on the keyboard with gentle precision. It’s almost an oxymoron, Kiryu muses, but that’s sort of what Bruno is; he’s big and broad-shouldered and muscular, but he still catches ladybugs in tupperware and lets them go outside. He’s a perfectionist in his work, hacking away unnecessary details and clutter, yet he pours rivulets of code from his heart right into the keys, a craftsman with love for what he makes. He’s composed and reasonable, but so deeply passionate when you catch him in the right mood. The “right mood” is, of course, Yusei. The way they look at each other, the way Yusei pats him on the back and even gesticulates with his hands (he just doesn’t  _ do  _ that, far as Kiryu knows) while he raves about D-Wheel mechanics... 

As the water heater plips the last few drops into Kiryu’s instant noodles, he can understand what’s got Yusei so in love with a walking contradiction.

  
  


《《《 ☆ 》》》

  
  


Chatting over instant noodles is one hell of a way to make fast friends. After that day, they talk more; Kiryu waves to Bruno from the living room up the stairs, and a few times they wash each other’s dishes when they’re in the sink, pass each other tools. The quiet days aren’t so quiet anymore; he wonders if Yusei arranged for this, hoping they’d get along. Yusei is happiest when the people around him are happy, after all.

“You don’t have to fix anything, Kiryu,” Bruno says the next day, watching him nail down a busted part of the doorframe. “You’re a guest. We have a landlord for that,” he pauses, tapping his chin. “I’ve never seen her fix things personally, though. She’s a bit too old for manual labor like plumbing, electric circuitry… but she can call someone to help, I’m sure. Why don’t we ask her?”

“You’re all working overtime. May as well make myself useful while I’m here.”

“But-”

“Oh,” Kiryu wipes his brow, glancing over. “Do you have a socket wrench on hand? The kitchen sink is a little loose. I’ll handle that next.”

“Ah, one second,” Bruno smiles, reaching into his jacket. Kiryu catches a glimpse of silver sparkling in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the windows- wait, that’s a lot of silver. He squints. “Here! Ta-da,” he laughs a little, pushing up from his chair and crossing the space to hand Kiryu the wrench. “All yours.”

“Open your jacket again.”

Bruno blinks. “Huh? Oh,” he does so, tugging it to reveal multiple rows of pockets, each one holding a different tool. Kiryu scans them all, holding a hand to his chin. “Did you need something else?”

“No. I’m just impressed,” Kiryu admits, giving a humored chuckle. “That looks heavy. And you wear it every day.”

“I do. There could be a situation that requires them at any time, especially if you’re a mechanic.” Bruno puffs up a little, grinning. “Team 5D’s is relying on me. Better to be overprepared than underprepared, right?”

“It’s a good mentality to have,” Kiryu says, wondering how much Yusei has told him about the days where they used to bend coathangers into Y-hooks.


	5. stories we've heard about each other

"Hey, Bruno."

It’s late; Kiryu is most awake between the hours of 12 and 3 in the morning. Bad habits die hard. So does he, but that’s neither here nor there. He rounds the corner down the stairs and into the garage where, sure enough, he sees a puff of blue hair peeking up in the pale, muted light of the monitor. Bruno turns and waves silently as Kiryu approaches with a thin, crooked shadow like a scarecrow trailing behind him. Or maybe like the Grim Reaper. He sits down in the chair next to Bruno. Tonight, Yusei is asleep before either of them; the kids are tucked in, Crow is snoring from upstairs, Jack has no idea how many cup noodles he’s missing, and Aki has already ghosted through the kitchen for a glass of water in her flowy nightgown, curlers in her hair. Kiryu will only be here for another two nights. This is as good a time as any. Bruno seems confused when he doesn’t speak up, but waits patiently. Something he’s used to doing.

"If you have a minute… I just wanted to thank you,” Kiryu closes his eyes, breathing out through his nose. “For keeping me company. And especially for keeping Yusei company.”

Slowly, Bruno nods. There’s a brittle silence between them. They both know how this conversation will go, and each steal a glance over to the corner where Yusei’s cot sits on the other side. Bruno smiles sadly, tearing his gaze away so he can stare into the code he’s written as if it has an answer, as if it can tell him the right thing to say. 

“Yusei told me about you. After Crow and Jack came home with him, and you stayed behind… he told me almost everything.”

Almost everything. Black sclerae, glowing scars, russian roulette, the glass shunted into Yusei’s side, the father who died to save his kids and by extension Kiryu, however little his life may be worth. Almost everything. Kiryu wets his lips and smiles, bowing his head and resting his elbows on his knees. He knew this was coming; he wasn’t sure how soon or how much at once. But here they are at the devil’s crossroads, Kiryu facing the long road down and Bruno chasing the sun at his back. Did he hate him when he found out? Despise him for hurting Yusei again and again since they were kids running around junkyards with shoddy duel discs and knives? Does he still want to come at him swinging, make him pay for it all? If he does Kiryu will let him, a thousand times he’ll let it happen, because it would mean there’s someone in Yusei’s life who loves him enough to kill for him, and knows better than to die for him.

“I figured he would warn you before inviting me over. You were scared shitless either way, so I could tell,” Kiryu snorts. “But I expect that much from most people.”

“I was angry,” Bruno says impassively, right to the point. “But I’m not afraid of you. You looked too broken when I saw you for the first time.” Kiryu’s shoulders rise in a faint laugh at Bruno’s assessment, but he doesn’t interrupt. “And that’s why I can’t be angry with you anymore, either.”

Why not, Kiryu wants to scream, why can’t you curse me out? Why can’t you get it over with, let it out, lash out and give me the catharsis I’m craving? No more of that pity. No more faking it. His stomach churns at the thought of Bruno lying to his face for Yusei’s sake, knowing he’d do the same damn thing if that was what it came down to.

“I thought about it,” Bruno continues. “And when I looked at you again the second day, it still didn’t make sense to blame you. I could have hurt you if I wanted,” he murmurs as he looks down at his open palms, stating all of this as fact, his voice perfectly level. “But the things hanging over you are hurting more than anything I could do.” Looking at Kiryu seriously, Bruno pauses. “You know what it’s like to be haunted by something.”

It’s unnerving the way Bruno can pick you apart, dissect you piece by piece and patch it all back together again into a single frame, a clear image. He’s all smiles and sunshine and noodle-slurping until it comes down to the wire. The bare, metal bones of things. If he had to pick one, Kiryu’s feel like lead, right about now. What can he say, now?

“Do you think you can be haunted by something you don’t remember, Kiryu?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Because I can’t forget what I did. You’re asking the wrong person.”

“Hmm. That’s okay.”

Bruno rubs the back of his neck, deliberating his next choice of words. “I’m glad I got to meet you, though. It probably doesn’t sound sincere now, but I’m really happy you trust me. And if it means anything,” he smiles, sunshine again in seconds. “I promise you I’ll take good care of Yusei. I’ll do anything for him. And… I hope we can still be friends, if it’s okay with you.”

“Then can I ask for one thing?”

“Yes.”

Kiryu puts a hand on Bruno’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. Amber to silver, sun to moon, man to man. “Be with him til the end. No matter what it takes.”

“I will,” Bruno nods. “I’ll be there.”

“And whatever you do,” Kiryu smiles bitterly. “Don’t die to prove a point. It’s not as fun as it looks at the time.”

“I won’t.”

Leaning back, Kiryu lets go of his shoulder. “Great. Then we’re square.” He eyes the noodle shelf. “Wanna cup?”

Huddled around the monitor lights like a campfire, they’ll sit and eat noodles and trade stories they’ve heard about each other til sunrise, laughing just loud enough to feel good, but not loud enough to wake anybody up and incur the wrath of a fuming Jack Atlas.

But Yusei doesn’t mind, rolling over with a gentle smile.


	6. congrats!

“Oh, by the way,” Kiryu sips a cup of coffee, his eyebags looking festively purple on this fine morning. “Sorry for the prank. But it sounds like it helped, so you’re welcome.”

Bruno shoots Red Daemon Noodles out his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Red Daemon Noodles" are Jack's dummy ramen brand that the gang uses to lure out Jaeger. As we all know, clowns are weak to the scent of ramen, just as butterflies enjoy the scent of sugared water.


	7. uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if anybody like.. if graphic design is your passion, help is appreciated but not required)


	8. fever dream, fever pitch*

“You’re really sure?” 

Kiryu asks again, brow raised. Yusei and Bruno look at each other and nod. Shaking his head, Kiryu laughs into a sigh.

“Are you?” Yusei looks him up and down.

“If you’ll have me… yeah.”

Whether this is a fever dream or not, Kiryu doesn't half-ass anything—so he decides that this really is happening as Yusei quietly gets up to close the door, and Bruno looks at him with lips parted just a little in curiosity. Is this a bad idea? This is probably a bad idea. But have bad ideas ever stopped Kiryu even once in his miserable life? 

Whatever it is, it’s one hell of a going-away gift.

Something about tugging the husband-to-be down by the collar of his loose pajama t-shirt hits Kiryu's pulse like a shot of adrenaline, and he feels a little dirtier than usual. But when Bruno completes the gesture by meeting his lips and Kiryu feels Yusei press against his back to kiss his neck, he puts that thought on the back burner. 

Bruno is cautious at first, but not as shy as Yusei; once he's sure that Kiryu is enjoying himself, his lips are faster, more forceful. He doesn't need a little nudge to get it right. Kiryu grabs onto Bruno's waist when he feels Yusei's breath hot on his ear, letting the two of them kiss and start to grind him back and forth. "Alright," he breathes, gently breaking away while his head's still clear enough to think rationally. Can't indulge the neanderthal brain just yet. It'd be over too fast. "Let's not focus on me too much." It'll be so much more fun to make Yusei watch, Kiryu knows, gently pushing Bruno backwards with one hand on his chest. 

As Kiryu kneels down in front him Bruno stumbles onto the edge of the bed, face flushed up to his ears, and gasps when Kiryu starts massaging his cock through his jeans. He gives a low whistle. "You're really packing," he chuckles. "Guess you are a Big Boy™ after all, huh?"

"Kiryu," Yusei sighs, but Bruno doesn't seem offended.

“Oh, uh,” he sputters, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear with a smile. “Thank you.” Yusei can't help but snort, covering his mouth with one hand to hide it.

"No, thank _you_. That feel okay?"

"Y-yeah, that's good."

Yusei crawls onto the bed beside Bruno. He drapes his arms around his shoulders where they fit so naturally, leaning in to kiss him as Kiryu continues palming, playing. When he gives a gentle squeeze, Bruno gasps into Yusei's mouth. They're in perfect sync with each other—they move in a heavy, wanting rhythm, Bruno pulling Yusei's lower lip and then tongue into his mouth and sucking until he whimpers in his throat. Blue and black-gold locks, silver and ocean eyes shimmering as they flutter closed—there's something beautiful about the way their bodies dance against each other, their chests touching to form a single, shared heartbeat.

Just watching them go at it is enough to make Kiryu dizzy with need. He's already at full mast as he cautiously flicks a finger back and forth over the zipper on Bruno's pants. "Ready?"

Yusei breaks off the kiss so Bruno can catch his breath and respond—even then, he only manages to nod his head so hard he sees stars. Kiryu hums contentedly, unzipping and leaning in so Bruno can feel the heat of his voice against his arousal through much thinner fabric. "There we go," he wets his lips and trails his tongue along the clothed shaft. Bruno watches, shuddering, and feels maybe a little bit guilty for the rubber duckies on his boxers. 

(Not for long.)

Kiryu presses his tongue down harder until Bruno moans, his thighs shaking—thorough as ever, Kiryu reaches out and grasps both in his palms, kneading where he gets the most sensitive response until Bruno whines and collapses where he's sitting, tilts back onto the sheets and lets himself be taken. Kiryu laughs low and warm in his chest, kissing the tip and tasting its pulse when he gets there. "Good boy."

At this point it's obvious to Yusei that Kiryu is flexing. He's known him long enough to tell when he's putting on a show, especially since he's been the recipient more than once. But the way Kiryu pays attention to subtle cues, the way his slender, callused fingers touch and squeeze and explore, the way he moves so agonizingly slow and entices his partners closer to the edge... there's a reason Kiryu has always liked starting with clothes still on and peeling away each layer of a lover's restraint until they're shaking, begging underneath him. Yusei swallows, catching a moan instinctively by covering his mouth as Bruno's expression dissolves into bliss. He's sure he sees Kiryu glance at him and snort as if to say _I know you wanna see more; I'm just getting started._

"Oh!" Bruno jolts as Kiryu slips down his boxers. "I'm fine," he adds quickly. "Go ahead." Kiryu laughs, and Yusei pats Bruno on the head. 

"Somebody's excited, huh?"

"Sorry! I can, uh, not sound that way? If it bothers you."

"Don't be sorry," Kiryu plants a wet kiss on his inner thigh, drawing out a quiet whine from Bruno's throat. "It's cute."

Yusei smiles and strokes Bruno's hair as Kiryu moves in closer. He knows exactly what Kiryu is about to do, but Yusei still quivers when he slowly licks and flicks his tongue across Bruno's tip. "Ohh," Bruno closes his eyes, back arching, and Yusei's breath hitches in his throat. It's amazing to make him feel that way on his own, but seeing it from a different angle, admiring the curvature of his muscular form, hearing him gasp like that, it's a new and different kind of beautiful. "Ah! Kiryu… Y-Yusei," Bruno whines, reaching out weakly. Yusei rushes to meet him, straddling his waist and leaning forward to kiss him deep while Kiryu guides about half of his swollen cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily. They stay this way for a while, both pleasuring Bruno and listening to his sweet, aching moans. Kiryu moans a little too for effect, savoring the sensation of Bruno getting harder off the vibrations between his lips.

Now, Bruno is big—possibly the biggest Kiryu has ever handled, now that he's thinking about it. And as fun as it is (his favorite dirty deed done cheap, if you will), he hasn't given head in a while; this is going to be a challenge. However, like every challenge, it's one he can't turn down. He relaxes his jaw and adjusts his knees a bit, squeezing Bruno's thighs tighter to support himself as he gradually starts taking in more of his length. While he'd love to see the look on his face, he can't exactly tell Yusei to move his ass, so he takes the desperate crack in Bruno's voice as encouragement. He'll need it, the way this thing is stuffing his throat tight. Kiryu knows Bruno can feel any and every movement in his mouth; he breathes through his nose and presses his trapped tongue against the underside of Bruno's shaft, applying pressure that makes him wail as Yusei kisses his neck and clasps their hands together against the mattress.

Finally, _finally_ Kiryu gets it all in up to the hilt, nose brushing Bruno's pelvis, and would definitely smile if he could. Instead he gives a teasing hum and starts up sucking again, gagging a little but keeping it together. He's not sure if Bruno is the type of guy who likes to hear some friendly choking, but he's never sucked off anybody who could resist the way he exaggerates the contractions of his throat, squeezing his throbbing tip while he sucks hard, swallowing every drop of precum. _"Ahhh!"_ Bruno heaves, legs shaking violently now, his whole body straining and overheating, his thoughts blurring into stars that spin in his path of sight. "I-I, ahh, please," his mouth hangs open as Yusei buries his mouth in the crook of Bruno's shoulder, grinding his clothed cock against his abs. _"Ohh,_ oh, I-!"

There's the warning. Kiryu braces for him to shoot but he hears Yusei shout and looks up, sees _him_ tremble and finish first, spent and whimpering with sweat glistening on his back and he gets distracted and-

_"Mmgh!"_

Kiryu's eyes widen and then squeeze shut as Bruno swells and comes hard down his throat, gushing with no sign of stopping at first. The first is always the biggest, Kiryu reminds himself, clamping his mouth tight so he won't spill a drop, won't make a mess. About seven whole inches twitch on his tongue as he struggles to keep it down, swallowing and swallowing each spurt and _god_ does it hurt in all the right ways, his cock hard and leaking in his pants just from the thrill of sucking Bruno dry. Especially when he draws out those loud moans, the best kind, the ones that wrench like sobs of joy and relief, the ones that are almost enough to make him come on their own. He keeps up the pressure until those cries taper off into whines, and when he slides back to the tip he goes slow, trailing his tongue all the way down. Kiryu inhales hard, then presses one last parting kiss to Bruno's tip. 

Satisfaction guaranteed.

"There you g-"

And as soon as he tries to talk, Kiryu starts coughing like he might hack up a lung. Still got it, sure, but could use some practice. Yusei turns around and crawls over to pat his back like someone trying to dislodge wet food from the lungs of a small dog. Very sexy. "Kiryu, are you okay? Can you answer me? Reach your arms up over your head-"

"Fine," Kiryu manages hoarsely, wiping his mouth off on his arm. "Great, actually." He jerks a thumb at Bruno's dick with a smirk, now soft and unassuming. Hiding its true power. "Have you ever tried sucking that? One hell of a joyride. My jaw is numb."

"Kiryu!"

"Uhm," Bruno sheepishly sits up and rubs the back of his neck, and both boys turn to look at him. "You should come up here, Kiryu," he pats the bed beside him. Kiryu pauses, suddenly aware that everybody's staring at his boner. 

"Haha, I'm okay," he chuckles, waving them off. "You should sleep. I'm satisfied if you two are-"

As soon as Yusei's hands are on him he shuts up, hissing as he lays his head against his shoulder and feels those scarred, gentle palms trail up his shirt. "You know," he breathes, eyes rolling back as Yusei plays with and pinches his nipples. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"I appreciate it," Yusei replies, tugging Kiryu's shirt over his shoulders. It's been a while since he's seen Kiryu underneath his clothes; he's thankfully recovered from the emaciated state he was in a few months ago, the glimpse of his ribs that Yusei saw when he knocked him out and hauled him out of the mines. But the scars still linger. They always will. For the two of them, though, wearing those scars is a matter of pride. Yusei smiles and kisses him on the cheek, stroking the other side of his face. "But you matter, too."

"Not fair," Kiryu mutters as his cheeks light up pink, but doesn't stop Yusei from tugging him onto his feet and into the bed, laying flat on his back.

Bruno looks at Kiryu upside-down, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey."

Kiryu waves lazily—what he doesn't expect is Bruno catching his hand and kissing his palm, then trailing his tongue down to his wrist and pressing into the tender nerves there, heavy-lidded gray eyes watching his expression. 

"Mm," Kiryu hums, letting Bruno take his fingers into his mouth and suck. His tongue laps at the plush underside of his index finger, and hard as he is already, Kiryu can't stifle a moan. "Ohh, you're a keeper- nngh!"

Kiryu is about to ask where Yusei went when he feels a warm, lubed-up ring finger slide easily inside him. "You sneaky- ahh," Kiryu's hips twitch upward as Yusei probes deeper, his free hand massaging his ass. If anything's not fair, it's this—Yusei already knows what Kiryu likes, where he likes it, and exactly how hard. The reverse is also true, but given that he's laying on his back right now getting finger-sucked _and_ finger-pounded, there's no chance Kiryu can get back at him. Not yet. "Fuck," he gasps as Yusei's finger curls, adjusting a little until he finds his prostate and rubs right into it. Shocks of pleasure rocket through Kiryu's veins, so much that he doesn't register Bruno letting go of his hand and leaning down to mouth at his neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses that make Kiryu tremble with frustration. 

"You can be a little rougher, Bruno," Yusei murmurs, sliding a second finger inside. Kiryu swallows a yelp before it gets out, eyes closing. His cock throbs and dribbles onto his hips, twitching as both of Yusei's fingers prod at his sweet spot, as he tells his boyfriend exactly how to fuck him. "He likes that. It won't hurt."

"Mm," Bruno doesn't move his lips away, instead digging them harder into Kiryu's neck, lingering there and suckling the tender skin. At this point Kiryu lets himself moan, open-mouthed and breathing heavy while Bruno's commanding teeth leave bites and purpling bruises. "Whoa," he almost startles when Bruno's wide, sturdy palms grope at his chest and then knead his nipples between his fingers. There's something he's hiding, some assertive part of himself that he's fighting to restrain, and Kiryu wants more than anything right now to entice it into the open. Instigating is his special skill. "Ahaha- mm," he tilts his head back, baring more of his neck. "Don't go easy on me… come on," his voice wavers when Bruno's eyes flit over to his face, watching Kiryu's expression tighten when he sucks hard enough that he's sure it'll sting in the morning. He reaches over and brushes Bruno's bangs out of his face. Huh. He looks pretty handsome like that, doesn't he? "Just like that. Shut me up."

It's Yusei's turn to draw a sharp breath when Bruno lifts one hand and shoves his fingers into Kiryu's mouth, thrusting them back and forth while Kiryu moans and sucks them. His other hand continues torturing Kiryu's chest, and he dives right back to kissing his neck. Yusei has seen Bruno like this before—the nights where they'd been apart all day, the days Yusei even mildly injured himself at the practice track and Bruno patched him up and he couldn't wait til they got home, he had to push him against the rental lockers and rock their hips together until they came, quick and quiet. There's an unspoken apology and purposeful hunger when he makes love to Yusei like that, like he wants so badly to give him something he can't remember. Maybe Yusei imagines it. But as he works Kiryu down to a writhing, moaning mess of hickeys and begging, exactly the way Yusei told him to… 

"Y-Yuphay," Kiryu calls out to him through Bruno's fingers, waking him from a daze. Oh, right, he's still in- oops. "Pleash!"

"I will," he says, curling both fingers in that hot, tight space and grinding hard against that prostate. He leans forward and kisses Kiryu's hip, across his stomach and back again. As best he can he keeps a steady rhythm, but between the pleading look on Kiryu's face and the way Bruno is still sucking, rubbing, fucking his mouth with his fingers, it's a little difficult to focus. 

_"Mmm! Guh- mmgh!"_

There's the noise, too, that makes it tough to concentrate. Kiryu has always been something of a screamer, so Yusei isn't surprised once he stops holding back and claws at the sheets, letting Bruno stifle his louder moans. Probably for the best, if they don't want to wake up the entire street. He bucks his hips as Yusei fingers him harder, thrusting at nothing while they fuck and fuck him (back and forth yes) and when Yusei's hand reaches (closer please) to cup his length he barely (more) gets in a single stroke (more more more) before-

 _"Mmmmgh!_ Mmm," Kiryu clenches and practically convulses as he comes, hurtling into an orgasm that makes his body go slack soon after. Bruno pulls his hand away, giving him space to breathe. Yusei takes his time pulling out, making sure not to do any harm in his exit; one can never be too careful. He looks at Bruno, who seems a bit troubled by just how _many_ bruises there are all over Kiryu's chest and shoulders, bending forward to kiss each of them. 

"Shit," Kiryu sighs, looking down. "Sorry, I… didn't mean t… didn't mean to mess up your sheets…"

"We need to change them anyway. Tomorrow is laundry day," Yusei says, falling back onto the bed in exhaustion. "So don't worry."

Bruno wiggles under the covers and manages to tug them over all three of them. "You're not hurt, are you Kiryu?"

"No," he snorts. "That's exactly the way I want it. You're fine." He reaches over and ruffles Bruno's hair. "Great, actually. Yusei really knows how to pick 'em."

"I do," he agrees. Both Kiryu and Bruno exchange glances, flushed. Yusei laughs. "Let's rest."

He's barely said it when he starts drifting off, cozy in the safety of a bed with two people he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sneaks antinomy in like a boss) heh. nothing personnel kid


	9. bound together*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiryu says something absolutely nasty in this chapter, you'll know when you see it,

It must be two in the morning when Yusei wakes up because he hears the toilet flush. Maybe the door wasn't closed all the way? When he sees Kiryu's shadow step back into the room, his suspicions are confirmed. Kiryu crawls back into bed with a sigh through his nose, peeping over at the others like a kid at a sleepover.

"Anybody awake?" 

"Yeah," Yusei whispers. Bruno isn't snoring, Kiryu observes, but Yusei recognizes that devious look in his eye and tiredly squashes his face with an open palm before he can scare Bruno, awake or not. "Shh. Let's just sleep."

"Why are we whispering," Bruno asks, whispering.

"Yeah Yusei," Kiryu whispers. "Why are we whispering?"

"Well now there's no point. We're all woken up."

They sure are. And when Kiryu climbed back into bed, he nudged Yusei over to the middle. Bruno looks at Kiryu through his cotton candy bedhead. Kiryu looks at Bruno. They look at each other. They quietly continue to do that until Kiryu smiles, waggling his eyebrows. Bruno stifles a laugh as he turns to Yusei, burrowing into the pillow. Kiryu hears a tiny kiss. 

Then a few more.

"Mmgh," Yusei yawns to cover up a moan. "I don't think- w-we should sleep."

"You don't think we should sleep? Great idea, Yusei," Kiryu snuggles up closer, laughing into his ear and relishing the shudder he can physically feel while he's pressed against Yusei's back. "You didn't get a turn yet. If we've got all night, maybe you can have a few extra," he teases, playful hands curling around his hips as he rests his chin in the crook of his shoulder. "Right, Bruno?"

Bruno looks innocent as possible, peering up from where he scooched down to kiss Yusei's neck. "Hmm," he says coyly and mouths at his collar one more time. Kiryu knows Yusei is buying it, but that right there is some snake oil. He knows exactly what he's doing. Maybe he's got a mischievous side, after all. Yusei swallows, throat bobbing as he watches Bruno move. "Do you want to, Yusei?"

"I… don't we have practice tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Bruno tilts his head. "You went yesterday, so today's a maintenance checkup. I'll do the hard work in the garage if you're tired," he chirps. "Does that work?"

"You can't take on more work, Bruno. That's not fair to you."

"But I want to," he pouts. "Especially if we can stay like this a little longer. I like it," he inches back up to the pillows and brushes Yusei's hair out of his eyes, peering into their shimmering blue. "I like being this close. And," he leans in, giving him a full kiss on the lips, tilting up his chin so that when they part, he's looking into Bruno's eyes. "I enjoy making love to you."

Kiryu tries so hard not to laugh and ruin the moment. He really does. But this master class in sappy, adorable romance is too much; his face hurts from fighting a smile, and he lets one slip. "I feel like I should be filming this. Maybe I'll start. You'd win an award for that performance."

As if Yusei wasn't embarrassed enough, he's now stunned speechless. Bruno inches down and captures Kiryu's lips this time, a warm surprise with enough tongue to cut off anything he was even thinking about saying. When Bruno pulls away, Kiryu blinks stars out of his vision. "Hmm," Bruno says with a smile, studying Kiryu's dazed expression like he's done nothing at all. "I think you would, too."

What a guy.

"Okay," Yusei nods, reaching both arms up to stroke the backs of their heads. "We can… we need to keep quiet, though- oh," he trails off the second Bruno lifts up his shirt and pulls it off his already raised arms. Once he's exposed, Bruno's mouth darts to kiss every inch of his torso, trailing all the way down and then all the way back up, where he latches onto his right nipple and sucks. "Bruno," Yusei whispers, grasping the back of his head. Kiryu gets to work kissing his back, neck, and shoulders anywhere Bruno can't reach, spurred on by the thought that Yusei is completely surrounded by pleasure any way he moves. Or doesn't. They've both got him sandwiched cozily between them, Kiryu holding his hips in place to grind him from behind and Bruno rubbing their clothed erections together. "Aah, gh… ohh, Kiryu," Yusei leans into it, unsure if he should thrust forward or backward, but happy to let the two of them guide him along.

The rocking motions back and forth stimulate all three of them, each riding the momentum of the others' thrusts. Kiryu glances at Bruno and bucks his hips roughly just once, snickering a little when he sees him pull away from Yusei's chest, his eyes rolling back from the jolt of pressure as Yusei's cock is shoved hard into his. "Ahh," Bruno gasps, forgetting for a moment to keep quiet. Instead of pushing back, Bruno looks at Kiryu longingly. How can anybody say no to a face that cute? Kiryu certainly can't, giving another aggressive thrust both close enough to Yusei's perineum that it forces a barely-repressed cry from him, and that it pushes the loverboys flush against each other. The thought that he's indirectly fucking them both at once sets Kiryu on fire, rocking like that a few more times in rapid succession just to savor the increasingly desperate sounds that escape them simultaneously. He eases up after a few more, leaving them breathless and clinging to each other. 

(Wouldn't want to let them come too soon.)

"Nnh- oh," Yusei whimpers softly, forcing the noise back into his chest while Bruno returns to play with it, swirls his tongue in eager circles around the swollen, tender nipple. Kiryu watches over his shoulder and continues to occasionally provide those fierce thrusts; Yusei loves attention up there, goes toe-curling delirious if you're good at it. And Bruno is  _ damn good _ at it, licking and teasing with his breath, dragging out the wet sounds his lips make as they suckle. He's shaking in Kiryu's grasp, just barely keeping it together like he did so many times in old abandoned warehouses, past the  _ no trespassing _ signs, under the dim, moody streetlights that cast gold onto Satellite's smoky blue and muddy gray. But this time there's no curfew, and Security isn't coming—Yusei is safe, here. They both are, but especially Yusei, whose gentle heart shouldn't have to carry any more scars. Kiryu holds him a little bit tighter.

"You're beautiful like this, Yusei," Kiryu drawls close to his ear, kissing right behind it. Another weak spot, and twofold: it's not just his ears, but also those sweet, dirty talk affirmations. "Always have been. Mmm," Kiryu moans right where he knows it'll sound the most intense, trails his tongue up and down the outer shell as his silvery hair drapes over Yusei's shoulder. He reaches up and pinches the nipple Bruno isn't playing with, rolling it around. "Just relax," he kisses his ear directly now, feels Yusei shiver. "We'll take good care of you."

And oh, they do. Kiryu takes the soft earlobe into his mouth and sucks, flooding Yusei's senses with licking and slurping along with Bruno, still busy with his breast. "Hhgh… oh," Yusei's toes curl as he closes his eyes tight, his lips parted in ecstasy. "I-I can't, I- ohh," his throat strains and trembles, fighting back the moans he can't set free. Kiryu focuses his efforts on thrusting harder, more consistently, jabbing Yusei where he can hit his prostate from the outside and reveling in the way Bruno jerks and moans, muffled by Yusei's chest. To be wanted, to be needed so much and so quickly all at once—Yusei presses his face into his pillow to wail as Bruno and Kiryu both pin his hips in place, front and back, his cock pulsing under the pressure of Bruno's larger girth as it rubs him up and down and Kiryu grinds sharper, faster against his ass and they hold him so tight he can't move even if he wanted to and he moans again into the pillow because he can't keep it in anymore while they make him sway and rock him rough and aching back and forth-

"You like that, Yusei?" Kiryu mouths at his ear, forgetting himself and getting maybe a little too into it and caring a little too less. "You like it hard while you fuck your boyfriend?"

There's a loud thwump as Yusei practically slams his face into his pillow and screams when he comes. His hips twitch mindlessly, trapped in place by a constant rhythm of thrusts that only intensify the experience. Kiryu is thankful to any god who'll listen that he wasn't biting down on Yusei's ear when he jerked his head away, gasping and shooting his load hard less than a second later; he can't help rutting against him like he can squeeze out a second one, fizzling out over time like a firecracker. Bruno releases Yusei's now raspberry-red nipple with a wet pop, and lets him keep grinding out his orgasm as well with a quiet series of whines. 

Yusei takes a while to process it, to savor each wave of sensation as it courses through him like an aurora over the stars. Bruno bumps their foreheads together, grounding him again. Fascinated, Kiryu watches and notices Bruno still hasn't finished—he meets Yusei's lips and seals them tenderly, kissing deep through all of Yusei's phantom thrusts. Only when they both slow down and their cocks are just pushing on each other does Bruno come, closing his eyes and whimpering as he lets it take him. Like he's waiting until he's completely, absolutely sure Yusei is satisfied. Maybe that's the part that gets him going, Kiryu wonders, staring shamelessly at Bruno's bulge as it strains and soaks him underneath his clothes. Makes sense; Yusei is gorgeous on his back, slick with sweat and his blue eyes glazed over with pleasure, relief. 

All three of them crash, heaving as they stare at the ceiling.

"Hey,” Kiryu says, first to catch his breath, and too tired to keep his eyes open. "That… that was that too much. Sorry.” He holds a palm to his forehead, exhaling. “I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

“I can,” Yusei quips, relaxing into the sheets. “Don’t worry about it. I guess I do, anyway,” he averts his eyes, embarrassed by that tiny admission after they’ve been boning shamelessly for hours. Amazing. “But I won’t repeat it if you don’t.”

“Deal,” both Kiryu and Bruno say simultaneously.

“That’s settled, then. G’night, you two.”

"Yeah," Yusei smiles. "Good night, Kiryu."

Bruno leans in and squishes a kiss to Yusei's temple. Kiryu does the same on the other side, and Yusei laughs like a gentle tide finally washing ashore. He’s sure that the next morning, it'll be all sprinting and elbows to see who gets the first shower.

But for now, Bruno tugs the cord on the lamp, curls back up, and wraps an arm around both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for joining me on this very indulgent depression crusade.


End file.
